Why?
by Cloudstar36
Summary: "Why him? Why not me? It had to be him, but... why not the others?" Galaxy senses trouble at the EPF HQ and immediately sets out to investigate, but is horrified when she finds out what the trouble was... Why?
1. Why?

The HQ and everything in it… Destroyed…  
The agents and my mentors… Missing…  
But Dad? His condition scared me…  
I kept telling myself it was a dream; a lie, but no…  
This was one thing all of us had least expected… And I hated that it had actually come true… but anyway…

I ran into the HQ; panicked and afraid. A storm had arose outside, and the thunder was already driving my fear to its highest… but I wasn't scared at only that; oh no-sir-ee! What scared me most… was the blood-stained paw prints trailing up the walls of the HQ; leaving almost every clean surface covered.

"Oh… my… gosh…" was all I could whimper at the sight as I looked around. Were my thoughts true?  
No… They weren't…

"Jet!" I cried, panickly running over to the Tactical Lead; Jet Pack Guy shakily leaning against the table with a flipper on his shoulder. His breaths were heavy and his feathers looked redder than before. In worry, I put my flipper over his.

"J-Jet; what happened?" I stammered; choking back a cough. Something was terribly wrong…  
As he looked up, I spied a long scratch across his cheek and more bruises across his forehead. He coughed before answering me.

"G-Gary… W-W-Where's G-Gary?" he inquired. I shook my head, having no idea where my father was. That made me even more worried…

"Please… T-Tell me what happened…"

Sitting him in one of the many chairs around the table, I tore a piece of the material on my jacket-sleeve off and carefully dabbed it against the cut on his cheek. Jet winced and closed his eyes with a shaky sigh.

"H-Her… Herbert…"

I gasped sharply. I knew I shouldn't have gone to school today; I could have helped the others!

"I thought so…" I admitted, leaving him to hold the material against his cheek. Jet looked so exhausted and hurt; I hate to think what happened to the other agents… But then I saw Dot and PH; the puffle handler glumly heaving herself off the controls and shaking Dot's shoulder. The Disguise Gal gave no response…  
**No… **I thought, hastily running over to them. "PH, are y-you guys okay?"

PH gave up on trying to wake Dot, and shuddered at a loud crack of thunder.

"I am, m-mate, but…" she paused and shook her head. "D-Dot's not…"

I whimpered and gave her a tight hug; PH immediately hugging me back. I felt safe now, knowing two of them were okay… Scratch that; I needed to find Dad…

"Have… H-Have you seen my d-dad?"

The puffle handler looked back at me sadly.

"… I heard him…"

At that, I ran off to Dad's office; my heart pounding hard in my chest. No, no, no! It couldn't be true!  
I pushed open the door in panic and nearly passed out. The blood… I shied away in disgust and teary eyes. Rookie had been in there with him… I shuddered in thinking that it could have been me…

"N-N-No…." I sobbed softly, turning away and sitting down against the door-frame to wrap my flippers around me. Before I knew it, I was in tears. I just couldn't stop them…  
Jet and PH had recovered enough to come and find me; already pitying me when they heard my cries of pain and anger.

"Ace… I-I'm sorry…" Jet Pack Guy whispered, kneeling down and setting a flipper on my shoulder. I looked up at him with a blurred vision, noting his shoulder was now casted. Herbert must have broken it…

"There's… nothing the EPF can do…" he continued. "Herbert… f-finally finished us…"

I heard PH sigh sadly and watched as she hung her head miserably. Jet was right… We were finished…  
With no one to lead us, we could do nothing…

Why did Herbert have to kill him?  
Why did he have to kill… my father…  
Gary… the Gadget Guy…

… Why?

* * *

**Guys, seriously... Don't ask why I wrote this...  
I've just had a bad day, and I like to express my feelings in stories... some times...  
Even if that does mean I've got to post those stories so people make me feel better...**

**Ironically there has been thunderstorms here all week... And I hate going to school because of it...  
The girls at school all scream when thunder cracks, but hey; I am one of them.**

**Heh, that made me smile a little, but... It's not enough...  
Review and make me happy guys...  
Every review will make Galaxy happier too...**


	2. Shaken

***cries* D-Damn it, you guys! I don't even know how reviews like that can make me write more! I just had too!  
… Yes, Bellykid; we must kill Herbert now :3 **

**Gyah, I'm gonna cry again… but anyways! I'll make this quick then. The story continues on two weeks after the horrible 'EPF Murder' let's say. Jet, PH, Galaxy and a few other surviving agents are still quite shaken from losing their leader and most of their teams… yeah, I do mean the Director's dead too, guys… *bursts into tears*  
J-Just… cry with me through the story, readers! :'(**

* * *

It felt like we couldn't go on…  
Even though it was two weeks ago, it still sent shivers down our spines to think about it…  
I was the worst out of any agent; breaking down in tears each time I entered the HQ. PH would always be there to comfort me, but it didn't feel right…  
I only needed Dad to comfort me…

I kept having to tell myself he was gone; he'd never come back, and that meant vengeance…. Revenge…  
Waddling into the HQ and drawing back from crying was one of the hardest things I'd forced myself to do, but with what was left of the EPF agents, we had to get things done.

"H-Herbert's only struck the EPF, h-huh?" I asked shakily, heading over to where Jet and Cloudstar36 were sorting through a stack of paper on the table. Another day at the HQ to dread…  
Cloudstar36 looked up when she heard my voice and slightly nodded.

"It seems so… He'd never be game enough to go after the citizens of the Island until we were out-of-action," she explained with a soft sigh. "We still need to be prepared though."

I nodded and glanced over at Jet Pack Guy; the Tactical Lead looking down at a paper in silence. I whimpered and waddled over. It was as hard for him as it was for me. I remember the day before this 'EPF Murder', Jet had trusted me enough to tell me that he and Dot finally agreed to be together, but… now his dreams were shattered…

"You still miss her, huh?" I questioned, gently putting my flipper on his shoulder. Jet shot me a sideways glance.

"Y-Yeah… I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that Dot's gone…"

Hesitantly I gave him a tight hug, again forcing myself not to cry. This was so difficult…  
I choked back a sob in my throat. No… Don't cry, Galaxy; whatever you do…

"It's okay, Ace…" I heard Jet murmur as he put his flippers around me. "This is tough… For all of us, yet the incident happened in the past…"

I sensed Cloudstar's eyes on us; my mentor watching on in pity. We'd have to get over this sooner or later…  
But that was going to be hard if the whole island was in grief of losing their Gadget Guy…  
Hesitantly I pulled away from Jet Pack Guy and rubbed my eyes, trying not to get too upset in front of them.

"W-We can't give up…" I insisted, trying to stay strong. "We may have lost, some of our best agents then but… We've still got an island to protect!"

Jet and Cloudstar nodded in unison; both giving me a small grin. Nervously I smiled back. Just acting like that, reminded me so much of Dad…

"… Confined it!" I hastily spat, unexpectedly turning away with a choked sob. "Confined it all!"

The next second, my head was in my flippers; tears running down my cheeks. Cloudstar36 was immediately at my side, reassuringly rubbing my shoulders.

"Oh Galaxy…" she said softly, trying her best to comfort me. "Everything is going to be alright…"

"I-It's not!" I snapped in a whimper. "N-Nothing's going to be a-alright! The EPF is f-finished!"

Pushing away from my mentor, I ran from the HQ in anger and pain; running back to my igloo as fast as I could. As soon as I got home, I went into my room and slammed the door behind me.

"WHY!?" I screeched, whacking my flipper against the door as I leant against it. Before I could break down even more, I spun around in fright to the sound of a bullet shattering through the glass window in my bedroom…

* * *

**Feeling slightly better now, but it seems this story won't be a one-shot for long…**

**Who wants to find out who's trying to kill Galaxy?  
ME! ME! ME! XD  
Oh gosh; stop Cloudstar *slaps self* I'm making myself laugh! And this is meant to be sad! DX  
But yes, I am myself; Cloudstar36, not Galaxy in this chapter, even though I tell the story through the Gadget Gal's P.O.V. **

**Galaxy: If you go on hurting yourself, I won't have a mentor in Stealth anymore… **

**Shh… I'm still trying to figure out your revenge on Herbert, Gal, so… don't say that… **

**Galaxy: … You do realise you're-… *speech becomes muffled* **

***slaps my flipper over Galaxy's beak* ANYWAYS! Stay tuned for next chapter, readers!**


	3. Waiting

**… I was sleeping with shudders last night and had to wake up and get this out of my system… **

**Someone's just shot at Galaxy's window… Who could it be?**

* * *

Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm…  
Looking at the shattered glass scattered across my bed, I shakily pulled out my Spy Phone. I was shaking so much; I could hardly dial the number!

"O-Oh… Stop!" I scowled to myself, slapping my flipper, but that only made things worse. Finally I was able to punch in the number I was searching for, and nervously held the phone to my ear while tightly hugging my 'Jessie the Cowgirl' doll. "Pick up, J-Jet… P-Please, please pick up!"

The ringing in the distance frightened me more, and I was still shaking; afraid that another bullet would crash through my window, but nothing came…  
I freaked out when I got no response from the Tactical Lead…

"O-Okay… Try C-Cloudstar…" I told myself, punching in another number and waiting. I tightly pulled Jessie close to my chest and let a tear run down my cheek. This was just too weird…

"_Hello? Is anyone there; or is this one of those prank calls?_"

I immediately broke into conversation when I heard Cloudstar's voice.

"Y-You gotta help! Someone's trying to kill me!" I said quickly. "They shot a bullet through my window, and now glass is everywhere, and, and-…"

"_Galaxy! Calm down; it's okay… Say that again; slowly for me, okay?_"

I told her everything, even up until the part when I tried to call Jet Pack Guy. By the end of that I was shaking even more…

"_Teleport to HQ right now; you hear me. I'll make a wild guess and say Herbert's after you, my dear._"

I shuddered with a slight growl. Even though Herbert scared me, I was growing madder at him for hurting my dad.

"C-Could I talk to Jet before I come?" I questioned; Cloudstar telling me to do it quickly. I heard a scuffle as she passed the phone over to the Tactical Lead.

"_You heard Cloudstar, Ace; report to HQ immediately. I… I-I don't want you getting hurt…_"

I smiled slightly at the concern in his voice and got to my feet, checking to see if any bullets were shot at me, but there was nothing so I was safe. Hastily I gathered up a few things, leaving my Spy Phone on speaker.

"Jet, I… I-I'm scared…"

"_I know you are, Ace, but… you've got no other choice. Whoever this is trying to hurt you; and we all have some idea who it is, knows where your igloo is,_" the Tactical Lead explained; stopping me briefly from folding up my favourite rainbow puffle jumper. "_After what happened to G, well… We're not losing our Gadget Gal!_"

I nodded determinedly to myself. He was right; even without Dad, I was still the Island's Gadget Gal!

"Hey uhh, why didn't you answer your Spy Phone before?" I asked, zipping up the suitcase. Jet's laugh came through the phone.

"_That's a long story. Now come on. Stop talking and teleport._"

That was the last thing he said before hanging up. I giggled softly and flicked out of the Contacts in my phone, switching to Teleport. Before I could even hit the button, another bullet shot out of nowhere and knocked the phone from my flippers; making me shriek in fright.

"Ahh!" I cried, stepping back and putting my flippers over my beak. My Spy Phone was now no use, and I had instantly started shaking again. In panic, I ran out to where the home phone was and quickly dialled the Everyday Phoning Facility number. Hopefully one of the agents would pick up…  
There was a soft beep on the other end before someone spoke.

"_Ehem… Everyday Phoning Facility; you call, we answer. This is Aquaqueen81 speaking. How may I help you?_"

God bless you, Aquaqueen…

"Aqua, it's me; Galaxy. C-Can I talk to J-Jet please?" I questioned; my eyes darting around the room in fright.

"_Certainly Agent. I'll just go get him._"

The _Operation: Blackout _theme started to play when she left the phone. That didn't make me feel any better…  
I sat in Dad's old armchair as I waited, snuggling into it as I listened to the droned, eerie tone. It was basically all I had for comfort now.

"What's taking so long, Jet?" I asked myself, shuddering at a sudden snap. "I-I-I'm r-really, really s-scared…"

What was that snap? I was curious now, but didn't dare go investigate just in case. The phone then beeped again, and the _Operation: Blackout _music faded.

"_Talk to me, Ace. Agent Aquaqueen said you sounded really freaked out…_"

No duh! How would you feel if someone was trying to kill you!?

"M-My Spy Phone's dead. It… was just shot out of my flippers…" I explained with a soft squeak; my eyes watering a little. "… Please come get me!"

"_Hang tight, Ace; I will… I promise…_"

Again he hung up. This time I prayed he'd actually turn up…

* * *

**Dawww…  
I'm starting to feel sorry for our little Gadget Gal now… Maybe I should stop…**

**Galaxy: DON'T! I and many others want to know what happens next! *grabs my shoulders and shakes me slightly* Don't go with the cliff-hanger, Cloudstar! **

**Okay, okay! I'll keep typing… **

**Galaxy: *lets me go* Yay :3 **

**Because she's so eager to find out what happens to her, and you dear readers, probably are too, I'll keep writing this story. We know now it is no longer a one-shot!**


	4. Murderer strikes

… I was about to break down and cry when I heard a jetpack engine slow and stop loudly outside. I didn't dare move; could that be Jet Pack Guy, or a figure of my imagination?  
To be on the safe side, I stayed in my bedroom.

"Ace? Ace, where are you? It's okay," someone called from the lounge. "You can come out; it's just me."

I sighed in relief; it was Jet. Cautiously and quickly, I opened my door and waddled out to him, yelping and huddling against the Tactical Lead when I heard another snap.

"J-J-Jet…" I whimpered. He determinedly put a protective flipper around me.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you, Galaxy; it's alright," he said softly, leading us outside. I hated to leave the igloo when Herbert knew it was there. If Dad was still here, he'd surely have a fit about the mess…  
I smiled slightly to myself and grabbed the suitcase I had packed before following Jet. He stood out there waiting, looking around for any sign of danger.

"Ready to go, Ace?"

I nodded, and slipped on the spare jetpack he had given me. Now, I was kinda glad to have him as a Tactical mentor…

"Let's go," I said bravely with a smile. He returned it as we started the engines and took to the sky. It was amazingly peaceful up there; just dwelling on evening too. A few stars already shone brightly in the sky, making the island lights below look like nothing.

"Amazing, aren't they," Jet Pack Guy spoke up, noticing my slight distraction. "Evenings always the best time to take out a jetpack and fly."

"Is this what you do every evening?" I wondered, keeping a tight grip on my suitcase as we soared over the Town.

"If I have time… You know how busy we EPF agents are…" Jet stopped and sighed. "Or… were…"

I looked over at him in concern. Things would never be the same in HQ again, but we were going to have to get used to it; no matter what. Dad always told me EPF agents take in a situation, dwell on it and move on after some time. I didn't think that would happen…

"W-We're still busy," I admitted positively, slowing down a little as we reached the Ski Village. "Even without the others…"

Jet then landed with ease and waited until I had my feet back on the ground before heading into the Everyday Phoning Facility.

"Not as busy as we used to be…"

As I allowed him to unbuckle my jetpack, I thought about his words. Would we ever be that busy again? New agent recruits were joining every day, but… Mission briefings were going to be difficult to accomplish without the Director…  
My thoughts were interrupted when something shot out of the darkness and hit my right wing; a muffled shriek escaping my mouth. Immediately I put my flipper over where I'd been hit and bit my lip; the icky feeling of blood through my feathers…

"Let's get you inside, Ace; he's followed us!" Jet Pack Guy ordered; sounding a little panicked himself as he guided me inside and locked the Phoning Facility door. I dared not to look at my wing. It hurt and because of that, tears had quickly formed in my eyes; yet again I was forcing myself not to cry.

"J-Jet?" I whimpered, feeling a little shaky as I watched him call another agent to give us a hand. He glanced at me in concern.

"Stay calm, Ace… You're going to be okay…" he admitted, jumping a little from his phone started ringing. "Trust me…"

I nervously sat by the old broken fan as he talked to the other agent, keeping my flipper on my wing. That was the freakiest experience of my life…  
It was definitely Herbert; it had to be! But… since when did that polar bear have guns?  
I shuddered off the thought quickly and looked around the Phoning Facility. Construction on the whole thing was yet to be completed, but they were getting somewhere…

"Galaxy," I heard Jet call. "Come on. PH said she's still in the Command Room. All other agents have decided on staying in the spare rooms tonight… and I think we should too."

I nodded and cautiously got to my feet, wincing as a sharp pain ran through my wing.

"O-Ow…"

"Right… We've gotta do something about your wing…"

Now the tears had started running down my cheeks. I could feel it… Feel it wedged between feathers and bone…

… There's a bullet in my right wing, and I have no idea how to get it out…

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! OH NOES! **

**Galaxy: …That was your plan? OW! **

**Exactly Gal… It's been my plan all along, and… I'm thinking about using Aquaqueen81's idea on who was shooting those bullets through your window… But how can I pull it off without people questioning, "But aren't they dead?"**

**Galaxy: You could say Herbert missed… **

**They'd still die… Being shot twice in the chest and all… If you've figured out who we're talking about, skittles for you *gives skittles*… HOW CAN I DO THIS!? *face-desks***

**Galaxy: Okay… Well, while Cloudstar's thinking of ways to get my 'mystery hunter' to find me; readers, keep reviewing and favouriting or… we'll possibly never know who this mystery hunter is… *noms on skittles***


	5. My goal to find you

**Okay! I've decided!  
To those who guessed it was Gary, have some more skittles! *showers skittles around us; hesitantly gasps* THE GADGET GUY'S TRYING TO KILL HIS DAUGHTER!**

**… You're all sitting there confused right now, aren't you? Heheh…**

**Well, here's a quickie of Gary's P.O.V so we all know what happened to him after his dreaded 'murder'…**

* * *

I didn't think I'd walk again…  
I didn't think I'd talk or even breathe again…  
But… just to wake up _here_… After what I had done to her…

I watched Herbert scribbling up more blueprints, and yes; he's probably gone insane again… I guess I'd have to thank him for keeping me alive…

"… After shooting you a second time, I guess I could have left you…" Herbert muttered, not looking up from the blueprint. "But… using you is a lot more fun… Gary the Gadget Guy…"

A soft growl escaped my beak. Using me to kill my team; my own daughter even!

"I will admit this robotic-body you've given me is quite extraordinary…" I insisted, folding my flippers. "But using me!? Against the EPF!? That's the most outrageous plan you've ever thought of, Herbert!"

I heard him snarl softly as he spun around; a strong glare in his eyes.

"I'll dismantle you and leave you for dead if you bring that up again…."

I squeaked softly and backed up, looking down at the ground.

"S-Sorry sir…" I apologised, hesitantly backing out of that section of the cave. It felt almost impossible to waddle around now; sometimes I just felt I needed to give up. With a heavy sigh, I leant against a table and closed my eyes. Something inside me ached in dreadful pain, but it couldn't be a heart… I was basically dead, even though I felt so alive…

"Galaxy-dear… If only you knew I was here, doing his evil deeds…" I spoke aloud, knowing no one could hear me. "… H-Hurting you just to please him…"

Drawing out a silver heart-shaped locket from my labcoat pocket, I snapped it open and studied the pictures inside; that same achy feeling in my chest returning, but this time it hurt more.

"I miss you, Galaxy… and I know you miss me too… I'll escape here; no matter what it takes, and find you…"

* * *

**… *cries loudly* **

**Galaxy: *whimpers and cries with me* **

***hugs Galaxy* G-Gah! Something's wrong with me! DX K-Keep reviewing, readers. Galaxy's P.O.V is up next again… *rubs eyes* Ahem… So, basically with the robotics Gary has now, Herbert can control him, and THAT'S why he's the one hunting Galaxy…**

***cries again* This is getting so hard to write now, but I don't wanna stop!**


	6. The truth comes out

**Back again with Galaxy's point-of-view; enjoy! ^^**

* * *

My wing was now finally cleaned up, casted and forced to be rested. I hated that, and it still hurt a bit, but at least now the remaining Tech Agents could study the bullet and figure out who it had come from – reading the flipper-prints being the answer. Considering I couldn't do anything, I watched PH tend to the puffles before we headed off to sleep.

"PH… are you scared?" I asked, not really expecting an answer from the puffle handler. She didn't seem to be afraid of anything…

"… A little, mate…" was her reply. "I just don't get why this hunter of yours has left us alone…"

She knelt down and replaced the puffles' food-bowl; Chirp and Flit bounding over once she had locked the cage. I shuddered unexpectedly. Were we being watched?

"At least they can't get into the HQ," I admitted positively. "So… I'm safe for now…"

"Yet… we don't know that…"

I shakily nodded at her words and followed as she headed back in the direction of the Command Room; turning off down the hallway to the Tactical and Tech Stations. Jet had just checked around with the remaining Tactical Agents when he spied me waddling down the hallway.

"There you are, Ace… Everything okay?" he questioned, noticing a concerned look in my eyes. I slightly nodded.

"Y-Yeah… Just, a little tired…" I admitted. Affectionately he led the way into one of the spare rooms; two mattresses laid out on the ground. Usually I'd feel extremely awkward about this, but now I felt really grateful to be in a room with the Tactical Lead for the night.

"Let's get some rest. We were able to find out who our 'hunter' is by flipper-print, and… you probably won't like the result…" Jet explained, taking off his shades and setting them beside the bed as he sat down.

"Tell me in the morning…" I murmured, stopping myself to yawn. I lay down on my side and closed my eyes, praying deeply that my 'hunter' wouldn't attack in the night. I was nearly sound asleep… until a scuffle of footsteps ran past the door, followed by a loud thump and someone crying out in a muffled yelp. I lay on my mattress with my eyes open and in a slight scowl; that couldn't have been one of the agents…  
I then sat up and glanced at Jet Pack Guy's unmoving figure. He was asleep, and it wouldn't be a good idea to wake him.

"Looks like I'm on my own…" I murmured softly, getting up and waddling out of the room. Even though my casted flipper was beginning to sting like mad, I had to fight the pain if I wanted the other agents to stay asleep. Waddling up to the Lead Stations, I heard clatters coming from Dad's office – all of us agents deciding we could not get rid of the room, by the way. Someone was in there…

"O-Okay, stay calm, Galaxy…" I told myself, waddling closer. "I-It's nothing… Just a-a wandering puffle…"

I had to keep telling myself that; it just didn't sound believable at this point. Hesitantly, I pushed open the door and peeked into the room. It was pitch black, so I couldn't see what was around me.

"Hello…?" I called, gulping nervously. Why didn't I have my Spy Phone on me!? "I-Is someone t-there?"

"D… D-Don't panic!" came the replying voice. "I… I um… I-I'm just looking for something!"

I scowled. That voice sounded familiar, but… where had I heard it?

"Who are you?" I said softly in a slightly-angered tone. "And why are you on EPF premises this late at night?"

Score one for me; whoo! I've never been this brave before!

"… T-That doesn't matter! My master w-will fry my f-feathers if I don't get out of here before s-sunrise!"

I could see who I was talking to now; his silhouette clear in the darkness. It looked as though he were wearing glasses, and… a lab coat?  
I froze…

"I… I-It can't be…"

Searching for the light switch beside me, I hastily flicked on the lights; my eyes widening in recognition at the penguin before me.

"D-Dad!?"

* * *

**Stop! In the name of the EPF!  
Gary's been caught by Galaxy; what an interesting surprise… Heh, Gadget Guy's not so good at lying, huh? Gadget Gal got him figured out… **

**Galaxy: I am actually really starting to like this story… Who's point-of-view next? Is it still mine? **

**Hmm… If you don't mind, Gal; I think I'll do Gary's P.O.V… Just to see how he reacts to being caught red-flippered by his own daughter…**


	7. Finding out

"How are you-…? B-But I thought-…? Is this… even real?"

I could only listen to Galaxy murmur unthinkable things to herself; everything inside me urging to get away and hide. Why; tonight of all nights!?

"W-Why are you alive?" my daughter squeaked, getting my attention again. "You… Y-You're s-s-supposed to b-be-…"

"Don't… even say the words, my dear…" I said softly, not wanting to startle her. "Please… you mustn't tell anyone I'm here!"

"W-Why?"

By now I could see the tears in her eyes. She must think this is all a dream, but no… This is real…

"Galaxy-dear, I… I-I can't tell you why, but… you must not say anything to anyone," I explained calmly, waddling over and setting my flipper on her cheek. "You know that I love you enough to be trusted, right?"

She nodded slightly, taking my flipper away to hold it in her own. When I looked back at her, the tears were still in her eyes, but… She was smiling! That same small, innocent smile I remember from years ago…

"… May I ask why you're smiling?"

Galaxy said nothing and gave me a tight hug, crying the tears she was holding back. Something clicked in my chest and I felt a pain run through my head. I mentally growled and slightly sniggered as I hugged my daughter back.  
**Step down, Hebert… You can't control me anymore…  
**Pulling out of our hug, I looked down at her in confusion.

"Now… explain to me what's going on," I demanded softly. She giggled at my tone and tapped the end of my beak as she rubbed her eye.

"You gotta tell me why you're still waddling around first," my daughter teased. "Herbert shot you in the chest, twice; for puffles sake!"

"U-Uhh… about that…" I started, gulping nervously. "Herbert… H-He's the one who saved me…"

"W-What?"

Galaxy was now looking back at me; scared and confused. This was not how I was expecting our reunion at all…

"Seems like I have to show…" I muttered, going to unbutton my labcoat, but Galaxy suddenly stopped me; grabbing my tie with a look of confusion in her eyes. "G-Galaxy!?"

"… Y-You're a r-r-robot?"

I stepped back as soon as she loosened her grip; stumbling backwards and knocking over the Sun-beamer 3000 with a loud crash.

"What on the Island-…?"

God bless the Sun-beamer! I hastily pulled it over myself as a few of the agents came to the doorway at the noise; Galaxy looking around in confusion. I was more surprised to see Jet and PH… still alive…

"Ace, is everything okay?" the Tactical Lead inquired.

"Looks like you made a mess sleep-walking, mate…" PH spoke up.

"But I wasn't sleep-walking…" Galaxy said softly, looking directly at the place where I had hidden. "I… I-I thought I saw Dad…"

Jet Pack Guy waddled over to her and put a flipper on her shoulder, ready to lead her out.

"It's just a dream, Ace. It must have been that real for you, huh?"

Before they left, Galaxy stepped back and wriggled out of Jet's grip; the Tactical Lead watched her in surprise. I looked up in horror as she waddled over and grabbed my flipper, yanking me out of hiding.

"Oh, I don't think it's a dream, Jet…" she scowled, looking a little annoyed at me as well. PH and Jet Pack Guy's jaws literally dropped when they saw me. Uh oh… Help…

"G, you-…"

"You're-…"

Neither of them could finish their sentences, and… that freaked me out. But, I guess they were more afraid to see the 'dead' standing right in front of them; clearly 'alive'…  
Galaxy folded her flippers and gave me a stern glance, wanting an answer. What had happened to her in the last five minutes?

"You… wanna tell what's going on, Chief?" PH spoke up, knocking me out of thought. "We all thought… you know…"

"And uhh, you wanna explain why… y-you've been trying to hurt your own daughter?" Jet Pack Guy hesitated to say; Galaxy gasping sharply and ducking behind him in fright.

"Y-You're my mystery h-hunter?"

I sighed sadly and hung my head with a nod.

"Yes… I-I am…" I admitted, and looked up again. "But… it truly isn't me! Herbert's controlling my every action because of this!"

I gave in and revealed to them the robotics Herbert had used to keep me alive. Then I realised if I had cooperated with him, he wouldn't have had to shoot me in the chest in the first place… Gadzooks; what an idiot I am!

"… Keep explaining, G…" Jet murmured, not looking very convinced. I slightly rolled my eyes but continued on anyway.

"I'm not the only one. He's got Rookie and Dot too, but he never sends them out after the EPF," I explained; noticing Jet smiled a little at the sound of Dot's name. "They're the ones he can control fully because of where he 'hit' them. Me on the other hand…"

"Can fight it," Galaxy spoke up, coming out of hiding. "You can because… you have the biggest heart in all of Penguin Isle!"

… If I had a heart, it'd be touched right about now, but because of Herbert, all I had now were circuits and nerve-processors there…

"I wish I did, Galaxy-dear, but I don't think that's the reason."

"G, is… I-Is Dot okay?" Jet spoke up, cautious of his words. I smiled slightly and nodded my head.

"Dot's fine, Jet. Trust me when I say nothing more has happened to her," I told him. "But… I hate to say that… That's not the case for Rookie…"

* * *

**Zohmygod; the Mentors are still alive! Oh wait… I've forgotten about the Director… whoops… ^^;**

**Oh well, we'll find out what happened to her later…  
Btw, if you're wondering where Galaxy is today, she's procrastinating with her head against the wall… Something to do with pink elephants and AceRocker56 is on that girl's mind… **

**ANYWAY!  
I hope you've all gotten your head around with what actually happened to Gary and the others… I'm not explaining it again… *face-desks* And no, we're not going to find out what's wrong with Rookie. You'll have to wait till I bring him and Dot into the story. **

**So wait! Keep calm and allons-y!  
… Doctor Who reference...  
Which… I failed at… No wait; I didn't! It means 'Let's go' in French :3**


	8. Not what I meant

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait of updating the next chapter. I've been busy with weekend stuff and SuperNova and yeah; all that stuff…**

**ANYWAYS! Here's the next chapter; back in Galaxy's P.O.V!**

* * *

I was shaking again… I could feel it through my flippers…  
Dad was alive and standing right in front of me… I still couldn't believe it…

"Y-You haven't explained everything, Dad…" I murmured, catching the Gadget Guy's attention once more. "How has Herbert, well… done this?"

He only shrugged.

"You've probably forgotten that I was the one shot in the chest… twice! How would I remember what Herbert did to save me!?"

I stepped back behind Jet and whimpered softly; the Tactical Lead looking back at me in concern.

"Easy on your tone, G… You're just a little stressed…" he insisted, shooting me a small smile. "It's okay, Ace…"

"Yes… Yes, I am just stressed… You would be too if you had a polar bear controlling you…"

I looked up at Dad's words and hesitated before running over and giving him another hug. I didn't want this at all; I just wanted him to be himself… even if that did mean he'd have to-…  
… Don't even think the word, Galaxy!

"Hush Galaxy-dear… Everything's going to be alright…" I heard Dad murmur; he noticing my soft sobs. With teary eyes, I rested my head against his chest.

"W-Why didn't y-you just let him… k-k-kill you?" I questioned, unaware of what I was really asking. Dad suddenly jerked away from me. I could tell behind his glasses, his eyes were wide with fright. Now even Jet and PH were looking a little surprised…

"You… Y-You want me d-dead?" the Gadget Guy said slowly.

"Ace, that's a horrible thought!" Jet Pack Guy put in. "He's your father!"

I stepped back in fear; a soft whimper escaping my beak. I hadn't meant that at all!

"… I'm stopping myself from hurting you, Galaxy because I love you that much to care… but with you acting like this gives Herbert an opportunity to force me back under his control…" I heard Dad say softly. Tears filled my eyes once more, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from bursting into tears.

"I-I don't even c-care anymore!" I squeaked at last. "T-T-This isn't s-supposed to happen!"

Ignoring them all, I sprinted out of the room and away from the EPF. I needed AceRocker… He could calm me…

"Galaxy!"

"Ace, come back!"

I didn't run back. I didn't know the danger I was in… until I ran into it and fell backwards. Looking up, I gulped in fear.

"H-H-Herbert..."

* * *

**Short chappie is short… It had to be cause I had to go to school… *shrugs* Oh well…**

**Galaxy: And you said Herbert wasn't going to hurt me…**

**I never said that! I just said he wasn't going to ****_kill _****you… Gary's the one doing that.**

**Galaxy: … *runs out of room in tears***

**Uh oh… *gulps* W-Well, looks like this might be a cliff-hanger… I'll post more over the weekend, readers. BUT I need your opinion; who's point-of-view should I do?  
Galaxy's and we'll see how she gets along with Herbert, or Gary's on how he breaks from Herbert's control and puts everything on hold just to rescue his daughter? **

**… Or I could do one of those "Choose-your-path" kinda things…  
YEAH! That sounds like an awesome idea!**

**Okay, okay, okay!**

**PAY ATTENTION TO THIS!  
To find out what happens to Galaxy, keep reading on to Chapter 9.**  
**To find out if Gary extinguishes Herbert's control, skip through to Chapter 10!**  
**Ooh! This is gonna be exciting! ^^**


	9. Galaxy - Panic at the Lake

**btw, this is continued from Galaxy's P.O.V. To make things easier, I'll do an Author Note up the top of each chapter from now on.**

* * *

Each time I backed up, he came closer… Always with that same stupid grin on his face… That didn't help with the situation…

"Well, looky what we have here… You must be the 'Garbage Gal'," Herbert snorted, bursting into short laughter. "Family resemblance is amazing!"

"I-It's G-Gadget Gal!" I spoke up bravely, ducking back and jumping onto my feet. "You d-don't scare me, Herbert!"

The polar bear shot me a stern glance, almost drawing a gun out of nowhere, but I could tell he held back.

"A corrector, hm? You might be more useful than Klutzy… and dear old Dad will never find out," Herbert insisted, walking towards me again. I gave in and ran towards the Forest, through to the Mine even. That's when I came across a dead end in the Mine Cave…

"No… N-No, no, no!" I whimpered, cowering against the wall. Herbert could find me at any second!

"Hello there!"

I looked up in fright at the voice; tears beginning to run down my cheeks.

"Hey, up here; on the 'Cart Surfer' sign!"

With teary eyes, I looked up above the entrance to the Cart Surfer. Sure enough there was an orange penguin sitting on it, waving a spanner at me.

"Rory!" I squeaked happily, hastily running over. "Y-You wouldn't believe how happy I am to see you!"

"Ahh, you must be Gary's daughter, correct?" the construction worker inquired, cautiously jumping down from the sign. I nodded and jumped slightly when Herbert's growl echoed through the Mine.

"You gotta help me, Rory," I said hastily. "Herbert's after me!"

Rory quickly nodded and took my flipper, leading the way through the cave. We kept running until we reached the Hidden Lake; the construction worker fumbling to get out a key from his vest-pocket.

"Unlock the door at the bottom of the Hidden Lake, then relock it from the other side," he instructed, putting a flipper on my shoulder as he handed me the key. "Herbert can't get ya there."

"B-But what about you?" I asked, looking at the key before looking back up at him.

"Galaxy, I'll be fine. Herbert's not here for me, remember?" Rory insisted with a teasing smile. I elbowed him and giggled, quickly diving into the lake as Herbert's growls got closer.

"Where are you, you slippery Elite Penguin Fool!?"

Without heist, I slotted the key into the lock.

* * *

**'Nother short chappie, but oh well. Galaxy met up with Rory and got a bit of help, but now it's your decision… again…  
If the door stays locked, read on to Chapter 11.  
If the key unlocks the door, hurry on to Chapter 13! Herbert might catch Galaxy!**

**Note: Do NOT read straight onto Chapter 10 if you want to get yourself confused. To put it simply, from now on even chapters are Gary's P.O.V; odd chapters are Galaxy's.**


	10. Gary - Gathering the Agents

**Hello friends from Chapter 8! I see you've chosen to go along with Gary for his daring rescue mission to save his daughter; awesome!  
Btw, enjoy...**

* * *

Galaxy had run straight into Herbert, and that was a bad thing. Quickly I led Jet Pack Guy and PH back down to the HQ as fast as I could… Curse these robotics!

"Jet, get the remaining Tactical Agents and follow Herbert. Do not lose sight of that polar bear!" I ordered.

"Sure thing, Chief!" Jet called, back-tracking and running off down a tunnel we had already passed.

"PH, I know it isn't really your strong point, but I need you and the Tech Agents to start scanning. Galaxy is sure to have her Spy Phone on her."

"On it, G!" the puffle handler admitted, running off to the Tech Station. I bolted into the Command Room; a few Comm Agents highly surprised to see me, but I ignored them and ran to my office; hastily slamming the door behind me when I arrived.

"It's risky, and quite difficult, but I can try to break Dot and Rookie's control from here…" I told myself aloud, hesitantly unbuttoning the first three buttons of my labcoat and aqua-green shirt. I forced myself to pause and looked down; my robotic chest aching slightly. "… Take it easy, Gary… take it easy…"

Inhaling softly, I grabbed two chords from the computer on my desk. This was going to hurt, but it was the only way I could contact Dot and Rookie without having to go back to Herbert's hideout. Cautiously I held the chords against my chest and winced in pain when electricity started to run through my body.

"E-E-Easy!" I hissed to myself, slowly getting used to the current. Calming myself, I looked up through foggy vision, seeing nothing but the inside of Herbert's cave… yet I was still in my office in the EPF. Maybe being part-robot had its advantages.

"Okay… now where's Dot…?"

Looking around, I hastily had to dodge as someone swung their flipper at me. It felt weird to move when I knew no one was really there. Hastily I caught the other penguin's flipper and growled softly; Dot looking back at me with stern eyes. Jet was sure grateful in knowing she was alive, but his thoughts may change when he sees her appearance.

"Herbert commanded me to retrieve you and the rookie…" I said slowly, hoping Dot would take my orders… even if I had broken out of Herbert's control. "Come to the EPF HQ immediately."

Dot glared back at me; her red eyes still stern, but then she suddenly pulled away and waddled off to find Rookie. Yes; it worked!  
Shaking my head a little, I became cautious of my surroundings and removed the computer chords from my chest; instantly collapsing onto the desk with heavy breaths.

"H-Huh… That was… h-harder than I-I thought…" I stammered. At that I heard a clatter at the entrance of HQ and a sudden yelp from the other agents.

* * *

**Whoo, I'm off topic! XD X3  
Poor Gary… Having to hurt himself…  
Don't ask; I don't understand it either… I didn't even understand it when I was typing…**

**Anyways! That clatter was Rookie and Dot, btw… So;**

**If the Comm and Stealth Lead attack the agents, go to Chapter 12.  
If they don't and go straight to Gary, read on to Chapter 14.**

**Heh… This is getting a bit confusing…  
Like I said, do NOT read on to Chapter 11 unless you want to get confused.**


	11. Galaxy - A horrible end

**Warning; contains gory scenes and blood. Go back to Chapter 9 and head onto Chapter 13 if this is too much for you.**

* * *

Once I had the key in the door, it wouldn't budge… and Herbert was getting closer. Quickly I surfaced and spied Rory on the ladder leading up to the Forest.

"Rory!" I shrieked, easily getting his attention. "It won't unlock!"

Before the construction worker could even climb down to help me, another bullet shot out of nowhere and hit him in the side of the chest; the orange penguin screeching sharply as he tumbled off the ladder and landed on the broken Aqua Grabber.

"RORY!" I cried, quickly leaving the water and running over to him. Kneeling beside him I hastily yanked off his fluro-orange vest, only to find blood seeping down through his orange feathers. "N-No…"

"G-G-Galaxy… r-run…" Rory murmured, keeping his flippers pressed tightly over his wound. "R-Run now!"

"I-I'm not leaving you…" I whimpered, staying right by him as Herbert waltzed through the caves into the Hidden Lake.

"Huh… Looks like I missed…" he growled softly, aiming the gun at us once more. Rory cautiously nudged me with his flipper, getting blood on my EPF uniform.

"R-R-Run…"

I stayed where I was... Last time I made the mistake of leaving the HQ and left the EPF agents to get hurt... I wasn't making that mistake again...

"I-I'm staying h-here..." I whispered determinedly. "I-I've already made o-one mistake t-today..."

Rory managed a small smile and shook off his orange construction hat, resting his head against my shoulder. Dad would be grateful of me for staying with an injured friend... Especially a friend of the Gadget's...

"You may want to listen to your friend, fool," Herbert sneered, re-loading the gun. "You're not exactly on my list of penguins to make servants..."

I ignored him.

"... What do you want with this Island anyway, Herbert?" I inquired. "We've done nothing to harm you, yet you nearly wipe-out half the Elite Penguin Force and blow up half the Island itself!"

"You fools have always been a pain in my side!" the polar bear explained gruffly. "Because of your stupid little parties, I've never had any peace around here... but, if I finish off the 'oh-so-protective' EPF well... would anybody be partying for that?"

He held up the gun again, and I braced myself against Rory. I felt him weakly put a flipper around me before limply falling back against the broken controls of the Aqua Grabber. A small smile crossed my beak. I tried... but hadn't succeeded...  
That was it for me...  
Then... Herbert fired the gun...

... Sorry Dad...

* * *

**THE END!**

**If you're unlucky! XD  
Go back to Chapter 9 and follow the positive path! :3 **

**You know how to do it. Go to the chapter-select thingy and click the one labelled "Galaxy – Panic at the Lake"  
:D**


	12. Gary - Robot call!

**AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD here's another exciting P.O.V from Gary!  
We last left off with him contacting Dot through 'robo-vision' and now both Rookie and the Disguise Gal have arrived at the HQ.  
What happens next!?**

* * *

The agents sounded panicked...  
I could hear their screams from my office; wincing each time one echoed down the hall...  
Something was wrong...

_"Gary! G-Gary; are you there!?_"

Hastily I picked up my Spy Phone. Jet Pack Guy sounded really alarmed and worried...  
It had to be about Dot and Rookie...

"... They're attacking the agents, aren't they..." I muttered blankly, glancing out the window that looked down the hall to the Command Room. "I tried, Jet... Honest..."

_"You did your best, G... Whoa! B-But... right now we gotta stop them before the whole HQ goes up in flames! There's a fire out here thanks to Rookie!_"

I dropped the Spy Phone and ran, ignoring the fact that Galaxy was still out there with Herbert... then I stopped...

"No... Family first; friends later..." I told myself, turning and running back to the office, but a cry for help stopped me.

"G-G!"

I stopped and turned back, finding Dot and Rookie behind me; both with one flipper wrapped around two of the agents' necks – those agents Cloudstar36 and PH...

"Drop them..." I growled; getting hissed at by Dot. Now I was stuck...

"I'll destroy them myself if you don't!"

"G!?" Cloudstar and PH screeched in surprise, not happy with my suggestion, but Dot and Rookie did let go of them. I looked at the Comm and Stealth Lead in pity. Thanks to Herbert, they were the ones left to become full-robot; I got lucky being only half.

"W-What do we do with them, G?" Cloudstar questioned, rubbing her neck as she and PH waddled over. "Cause... out of both of them, they nearly strangled half the agents!"

"Restrain them and hook them up to my computer..." I said at last. "It seems some testing is in order..."

* * *

**Bah! They're all short!  
... Meh... **

**Anyways, don't be daft and read Chapter 13 – that's Galaxy's remember?  
Go to 15 ^^**

**... Chapter14,DotandRookiegotoGary... *shoots self***


	13. Galaxy - Unlocked escape

**Hello there, friend-from-Chapter-9! Here's the happy path to Galaxy's P.O.V! XD**

* * *

Yes; the key fitted perfectly and easily turned! Hastily I pushed open the door and swam in, quickly surfacing when I was on the other side. I could hear Herbert on the other side, going on about how he couldn't swim and that what-not. Maybe now he'd leave me alone...

"At least Rory's safe..." I told myself, looking around the Underground Lake. "Now... where am I?"

As I climbed out of the water, I got a static ring from my Spy Phone. It sounded dead from the water, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Sounds like you got there safely, Galaxy. Everything okay?_"

"Rory, how are you-...?"

"_Uh, uh, uh; let's just say it's a gift from a Gadget, right?_"

I giggled and sat on the paving by the pool, shaking the water out of my hair and trying to wring it out of my uniform.

"Right... So, where's Herbert?" I asked, not sure that I'd get an answer. I couldn't hear anything from the over-grown fur ball anyway.

"_He's outta my sight at the moment... I think you're safe._"

Cautiously I unlocked the door to the Hidden Lake once more, and swam out from the underground lake. Rory was up on the ladder; hastily climbing down and helping me out of the water when he reached me.

"Herbert's most likely waiting for ya, Galaxy… It'd be safer if you got back to the HQ underground," the construction worker explained. "We wouldn't want to risk anything."

"Can you help me?" I inquired… the only tunnels I knew of down here were the ones through the Mine, to the Pool and then into the Boiler Room.

"Sure. I know these tunnels like the back of my flipper."

Cautiously I followed after him as we set off. Herbert could be anywhere; above or below-ground! I stayed close to Rory; just in case...

* * *

**Back to EPF HQ we go!**

**You know the drill… Read on to Chapter 15. Yeah, this is gonna be the last 'choose-your-path' thingy… It's just confusing me now…**

**And my dear friend Bellykid5 is still confused… And I have no idea how to make her not confused…**

**I will try!**

**(short chappie is short...)**


	14. Gary - Break the control

**You've come here from Chapter 10 to keep following Gary? Awesome; now start reading!**

* * *

Thud... thud... thud...  
Metal flipper-steps... Interesting, but... why do they sound like they're heading straight for my office?

"... Relax Gary... It's only Dot and Rookie..."

I sighed in relief and peered out the window, watching the two robotic agents approach me. An urgent ringing from my Spy Phone startled me a little, but I ignored it. Can't get those two suspicious that I'm working for the EPF again...  
Rookie busted down the door... Gotta fix that again... And the two of them stood before me; their eyes a blazing red.

"Where is Commander?" Dot inquired, searching the room.

"Why are you alone?" Rookie added in slight suspicion. I hesitated before I spoke, putting on my best 'slight' robotic voice…

"I have rights to be alone; Commander does not need to know where we are all the time," I explained, slightly dropping the tone. "But… he left me alone; for the EPF would get suspicious if he were here with me."

Dot and Rookie were listening, but I could tell the Comm Lead was getting a little distracted with some of the things in my office; Rookie cautiously waddling over to examine a photograph of Galaxy and I.

"… She's the one who calls you 'Father'…" he guessed; something sounding a little off about his tone of voice. "She must miss you…"

"She does, Rookie… She misses all of us…" I told him, waddling over. "Even the ones Herbert couldn't save…"

… Was I supposed to say that? I didn't get attacked so it must have been alright…  
At a slight whimper behind us, I spun around to face Dot; the red faded from the Stealth Lead's eyes as she glanced down at a second photograph.

"Dot?"

Had this worked? I only prayed that they were no longer under Herbert's control…

"… I-If only this h-hadn't happened," I heard Dot whisper. "… H-He'd be a-able to see m-me…"

Then I realised she was looking at the photo of the five Agent-Leads; herself, Jet, Rocket, Rookie and me. Bringing Rookie with me, we silently waddled over and glanced over her shoulder at the photo.

"Herbert's control has been broken, Dot," I told her softly. "You _can _see Jet again."

"But... I'm a robot!"

I winced slightly when she started to cry, and had to quickly stop her. Robots and tears didn't work so well…

"Does it matter? Galaxy still calls me her father, yet I am part-robot," I explained. "You're still you, Dot… Just, not as you were before…"

Dot looked at the ground, thinking about my words. She looked really unsure about what I had said, but I had to prove it!

"Follow me if you're still unsure…" I murmured, leading the way back to the Command Room. Hopefully this would set things right again…

* * *

**Chapter 14 is complete; hazzah! *happy-dances*  
Yay; no more choose-your-paths now… Chapter 15 will be Galaxy's P.O.V though. She and Rory come back to the HQ ****_after _****Gary's got Dot and Rookie out in the Command Room.**

**Yeah, there's gonna be tears of joy… and, maybe another thing… **

**Galaxy: *loads gun and grins* Bellykid, now's the time for revenge… **

**… It's polar-bear season, guys! And the EPF Agents aren't showing Herbert any mercy!**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 15 - Revenge!**


	15. Utterly confused

**Heh, I lied… Next chapter the EPF hunt down Herbert XD  
In this chapter, all is revealed on the mystery of Dot, Rookie and Gary's 'aliveness'…  
That is now a word, guys… Don't judge me… **

**Galaxy: You know you're going to get everyone confused if you keep changing the plot… **

**But this idea is so GOOD! And I can't be bothered to write a new story… **

**Galaxy: Okay, okay… But you gotta explain why you're doing this in the chapter, okay Cloud? **

**I will, I will… And if anyone is confused, you may shoot me along with Herbert… **

**Galaxy: NO! *glomps me and growls* Drop the guns, readers… and start reading… btw, it's my P.O.V again ^^**

* * *

Rory and I bolted into the HQ, and… hastily I had to stop myself; 1, from running into a Tech Agent and 2, from bursting into tears… I could hardly believe what I saw before me. Dot and Rookie stood by Dad, Jet, Cloudstar36 and PH; the six agents deep in conversation. It sounded to me like they were planning Herbert's demise…

"Can't we just shoot him? Cause… technically you guys are 'dead'," I heard Jet say, emphasizing his last words. Dad shook his head with a slight frown.

"It'd be against our rules and regulations if we did that…"

"I say we just do it!" Cloudstar spoke up, drawing out her own weapon. "Who says Agents can't break the rules!?"

Dad looked a bit concerned when the others agreed with her. Curiously I waddled over to see how this would turn out…

"The Director would be furious!"

"G, Director's long gone! Herbert's wiped out half our agents anyway; making us the lucky ones!" Dot insisted; her tone sharp. "We don't have a choice."

"But… with high-tech violent weapons…?" Dad squeaked. Cautiously I took his flipper in mine, exchanging an unsteady glance as the others went on in conversation.

"Not exactly violent. Me and Dot have flippers-on kinda stuff cause we're full-robots," Rookie pointed out. "Like laser vision and some kinda rocket-launching thingy…"

"_All _designed to wipe out the rest of us in the first place," Jet pointed out, finally catching on to the fault of their actions. "You were the ones Herbert demanded to do his bidding!"

Then we fell silent… And I mean, dead silent… It was awkward cause we were the only agents in the Command Room at the time, but when Private2014 and Icetail38 entered… yeah, more awkwardness…

"Uhh, a-are we all planning something without the others?" Icetail softly questioned, spying Cloudstar36 with her weapon.

"U-Um, no! O-Of course not!" Cloudstar admitted hastily, putting away the weapon as quickly as she had gotten it out before standing her ground with her flippers behind her back and whistling softly. I looked at her before glancing up at Dad. He looked like he was still stuck on Jet's words.

"Daddy…" I said softly in slight whimper. "J-Jet didn't mean what he said…"

"… I know, I know, but… It's not like us to do such a thing as this; let alone any penguin on the island!" Dad pointed out, glancing up at the other agents. "I say before we do anything, we think of a plan… or Herbert really might leave us for dead this time…"

"… Gary makes a point…" Private2014 said softly; all of us turning our heads in his direction. "We've got to be prepared in case direct-approach backfires…"

I tried to hear their conversations, but I got shut out from most of them. Instead I waddled over to the controls and sat down, spinning around in the chair boredly. Things just felt so normal now… Would it be right to take revenge on Herbert?

My question was never mentally answered. Three sets of flippers had grabbed me from the seat and dragged me down behind the controls; one set of flippers around my middle, another over my beak. I struggled and squirmed in their grip, but I couldn't break free.  
… Then suddenly I stopped… Something looked familiar about these penguins… And now… I was more confused than ever…

"Da-…"

"Shh!" the dark-blue penguin hissed, putting a flipper against his beak. The purple and green penguins holding me shot a quick glance at him and let go when he nodded.

"We'll explain everything once we get rid of those imposters…" the purple penguin told me, flicking her short-blonde hair over her shoulder before pulling out her Spy Phone. "Stealth Teams; be at the ready."

… Still confused…

"Who are you?" I whispered, but ended up getting no response. The green penguin was backed up against the controls, curiously watching the agents confront our current situation.

"This reminds me of our 'Identity Thief' case…" he murmured; only loud enough so we could hear.

"A little like it, Ace…" the purple penguin insisted. "Not identical though."

"Shh!" the dark-blue penguin warned again, opening a camouflaged casing at the back of the controls before crawling under and starting to work on something. I curiously watched him; a confused, yet happy small smile across my beak…  
It had to be them… The true Stealth, Comm and Mission Leads…

* * *

**Hey guys, I'll let you in on a secret I've been keeping from the start of this story…  
Herbert shot the wrong EPF Agents…**

**Gary just happened to make Proto-types of all the Lead Agents and tested them two days before Herbert attacked. The day he finished building them; Gary, Dot and Rookie happened to be caught by Herbert, and then… yeah you know the rest… **

**Galaxy: Wait… what about the, blood story? **

**… Pizza sauce? **

**Galaxy: *face-flippers with a groan* **

**^^; or was it hot sauce? Idk what I was thinking, but if you are now extremely confused I will write up something that explains my plans for this story ONCE I actually finish it…  
And yeah, no one's killing no one anymore cause I'm now hating gory stuff… :P **

**Btw, the REAL Gary's P.O.V is next! All the others in this confusing story have been Robo-Gary's! *laughs manically* I LUV MAKING YOU ALL CONFUSED! MWAHAHAHA!**


	16. Finding my Faker

**… Prepare to be even more confuzzled… Enjoy :D**

* * *

We kept quiet about our names… Galaxy couldn't know it was really us…  
Those imposters… I still have a clump of feathers missing thanks to Herbert! It's his fault for using them for DNA… Clumsy, mind-less polar bear…  
Back to what I'm meant to be doing; as I crawled under the controls, it looked as if everything was different and, not how I remember it at all…

"We may have a problem…" I murmured, crawling back out again. "Someone's swapped the controls…"

"Might have been your Proto-type…" Rookie muttered. Dot slapped him and Galaxy only looked back at us in surprise.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold everything!" she exclaimed in a hasty whisper. "Proto-type!? Proto-type for what?"

"Shh!" I hissed again. "Do you want them to hear us!?"

Dot groaned softly.

"They're going to hear you more than her…" she admitted, immediately falling silent when footsteps waddled in our direction. We all held our breath at that…

"… no plan of attack; just straight forward!" Cloudstar36 protested.

"Herbert will see us coming; that's a bad idea!" Jet Pack Guy argued.

"Listen to all of us! Arguing won't get us anywhere!"

I growled at the sound of my imposter's voice… Clever enough to fool anyone I'd say…

"… I've figured you all out…"

Dot, Rookie and I glanced back at Galaxy in surprise; all basically expecting that from her.

"You're… them, aren't you? The _real _Lead Agents…" my daughter went on. "That's why you called them Proto-types…"

Next thing you heard was Rookie shriek in pain when me and Dot elbowed him with our wings; the Stealth Lead acting fast to silence him. I looked back at Galaxy and gave her the slightest nod.

"You are confused, yes?"

"Of course, and extremely annoyed too! We all thought you were dead!"

And then it was my turn to slap a flipper over her beak. Luckily no one heard her.

"So… that explains why you're all missing something…" Galaxy stated, removing my flipper from her mouth and dropping her voice back to a whisper.

"N-Not exactly…" Rookie admitted. "These spare uniforms aren't really our kind of ticket, but… they're all we could find when we escaped to the HQ…"

I heard Galaxy giggle into her flipper; making me sigh softly in slight amusement. I'll admit we Leads did look a little funny in these uniforms…

"We need to somehow distract our Proto-types…" I explained, bringing us back to the mission at hand as I peered over the controls. "As well as the other agents."

"Ace can help," Dot spoke up. "They probably don't even know we've got her."

"We do…"

Dot and I froze, glancing up in surprise at the sternness of the voice above us. It was Jet Pack Guy, and beside him was a very unhappy-looking PH…

"We EPF Agents can't tolerate trespassers…" the puffle handler spoke up in a murmur. "Might wanna leave and let Galaxy go before we hurt ya, mates…"

Before I could speak back, Galaxy got to her feet determinedly.

"Jet; PH, wait! You don't understand! Heck… I don't think anyone does!" she exclaimed, holding up her flippers. "They're the _real _Dot, Rookie and Gary! Can't you even tell!?"

… Might I mention I've actually not been able to see anything this whole time? Herbert stole my glasses from me and gave them to my Proto-type because he 'stupidly' broke them while kidnapping us and the Prototypes… I'd say I've managed pretty well without them!

"Then… why are they in Alpha and Delta uniform?" Jet Pack Guy inquired with a slight frown. I found my feet and got up, standing beside Galaxy in determination.

"Look, they're all we could find, okay? Herbert just had to go and give our original uniforms to the Proto-types to fool the other agents," I explained; getting a look of confusion in response to that. "… I-I'll explain later, but right now we need to stop those Proto-types before you tell them anything about the EPF!"

PH and Jet gulped in sync and exchanged a nervous glance.

"W-We may be a little too late for that, G…" the Tactical Lead spoke up, nervously tugging at his tie. I face-flippered; Great…  
PH looked a little lost in thought when I glanced up again, like what she was thinking wasn't true.

"Hang on a sec, mate… We didn't tell that Proto-type everything…" she spoke up. "We were too busy trying to find Galaxy to say anything EPF-related."

"… You make a good point, PH, but…" Jet Pack Guy paused and glanced back at me, Dot and Rookie. "How can we be sure you three aren't Proto-types too?"

That got me to frown a little…

"Look at us, Jet… See any metal?" I pointed out; the Tactical Lead backing down in embarrassment. Score one for me… "But that doesn't matter. Those Proto-types need to be shut down before Herbert can trace them back here."

"Cause if he finds out we're gone, well…" Dot added nervously. "W-We probably all know the story past that…"

The others nodded; all except for Galaxy. She stood to the side with her flippers around her middle and her gaze drawn to the ground. Something was wrong…

"Galaxy-dear?" I inquired, waddling over to her as the other agents began discussing our plan. "Is there something on your mind?"

"… Prove to me that you're really him… Not a fake…" she muttered blankly through a broken sob. I secretly smiled, knowing I could prove it easily. Cautiously I drew out the silver-heart shaped locket from the Delta-uniform pocket and held it in my flipper. It was the same locket Galaxy's mother had given to her before she had passed away, so it was a treasure to both of us…

"Galaxy, I-…"

"Galaxy; there you are! I was looking all over for you!"

I growled in frustration. Seems the Proto-types weren't distracted for long enough…

"You…" my Proto-type snarled, clenching his flippers in frustration. Protectively I held my daughter close; Galaxy not even daring to question what was going on.

"You fooled them all, my friend… It was truly obvious you weren't me…" I stated. "Did Herbert really think he could take over this HQ with the power of robot-clones!?"

"P-Proto-Bot's won before!" I heard the Proto-type stammer. "The EPF didn't stand a chance!"

At that, Dot and Rookie's Proto-types joined him; not in the same manner… Private2014 and Flumberry2 had dragged them out of their Stations by the flippers and given them both no mercy.

"I just made the mistake of ever drawing up your designs in the first place," I admitted. Then I noticed my Proto-type grin slightly.

"Oh? But what if it wasn't you… but _me _who made that mistake?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even try… I know you're the fake; you can't hide it!"

"D-Dad…" I heard Galaxy whimper, but I had to ignore it when the Proto-type spoke again.

"You don't know that!"

"… Did you not hear what I just said!? I know you're a fake because I created you!"

"Correction; Gary the Garbage Guy…" a voice behind me growled; the sound of a gun clicking stopping my protest. "We all know who really created them…"

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Again!**

**Too late; Herbert traced the Proto-types back to HQ and is AGAIN after the agents… but, here's where my revenge plan comes in! XD **

**Galaxy: Readers! Grab your guns and sharp, pointy, metal objects! *loads machine gun* No one, and I mean no one, gets between me and my father… **

**Someone's ready! *grabs pitchfork* I; Cloudstar36, am ready! Are you ready, readers?  
Calling all EPF Agents! Time for a battle against the Proto-type Lead Agents (Gary, Rookie, Dot, JPG, PH, etc, etc.) and their maker!**

**… No, I don't mean Gary… I mean Herbert! :3  
... Keep calm and cliff-hang though... I didn't think I'd make it this far so quickly! Gotta write next chapter!**


	17. Author Note

**OKAY GUYS! 'NOTHER AUTHOR NOTE!  
We're just another step closer to the big epic fight scene between the EPF and Proto-types! XD **

**Just clearing things up. My agents (and their weapons) so far are:**

- **Bellykid5 with an AK47 with a knife attached to the end of it**

- **Icetail38 and her twin daggers**

- **Raven armed with a sword**

- **Ava and her ninja stars**

- **Hunter armed with a bow and arrow**

- **Me; Cloudstar36 with an Assault Rifle**

- **Galaxy with her machine gun and baseball bat if she needs it**

**IS THAT EVERYONE OR AM I MISSING PEOPLE!?**

**If you want to join us, just tell me your penguin name, gender, weapon-of-choice and who you'd like to attack. Choices include:**

- **Herbert**

- **Proto-Gary**

- **Proto-Rookie**

- **Proto-Dot**

- **Proto-PH**

- **Proto-Jet Pack Guy**

- **Proto-Director**

- **Proto-Cloudstar (le-gasp; there's a proto-type of me! DX)**

**… Have fun deciding! :3  
NYAH! This is gonna be fun! I'm getting giddy already!  
Btw, go listen to Robot Riot from Phineas and Ferb… It's fitting X3**


	18. It's a Robot Riot!

**Fight time! XD  
… in Gary's P.O.V… O.o  
Yes, it's the real Gary; not Proto-Gary….. Ugh, the confuzzly-ness is coming back again… *face-desk* Anyways, enjoy guys…**

* * *

I heard gun clicks; unsheathing of swords and scuffles from the other agents. When I looked back at them, they were all armed with deathly weapons; nothing a true EPF Agent would use… and I swear each gun one of the agents had was aimed at Herbert…

"Alright Herbert…" Jet Pack Guy spoke up in a slight growl; his flippers on the trigger of the assault rifle he was holding. "Drop the gun… And step away from our Gadget Guy…"

"Things have gone too far this time…" Bellykid5 added, tossing a machine gun to Galaxy. I watched as my daughter caught it in slight difficulty; shuddering when Herbert pierced the gun against my back once more.

"You all fell for the death of him once… How will you manage when it comes true?" the polar bear sneered, grabbing my flipper and holding me back so I couldn't escape. The agents tightened their defences.

"U-Unhand him, Herbert!" Icetail38 spoke up bravely; her twin daggers at the ready. "Or w-we'll attack!"

I shot a glance up at Herbert as the polar bear glanced behind him, calling forth the Proto-types… Uh oh…

"Two can play at that game… I'll deal with this one…" Herbert muttered. "Proto-types; destroy them all!"

"Now agents!" I screeched, hoping our plan would work. As the Proto-types rushed forward, the agents fought back with their weapons. I struggled out of Herbert's grip as a group of Tactical Agents sprinted over and crash-tackled him; scouring out to find my Proto-type…

"Look what we have here…"

In a matter of seconds, I was pinned against the wall; held up by none other than Proto-Gary. His glasses were missing, yet his eyes shone blood-red as he directed a laser blaster at my head.

"Trying to escape are we? Naughty Gadget Guy…"

If only I could get to my office! I have the perfect weapon for all this, but Proto-Gary had pinned me so tightly I could hardly move a flipper!

"LET HIM GO!"

After the scream a series of bullets shot out towards my proto-type, knocking him to the ground. Without warning, Galaxy ran over and grabbed my flipper, bolting towards my office in no time. Hastily she slammed the door shut and locked it before collapsing onto me in exhaustion and anger.

"W-Why!?" was all she managed to scream. I pulled her into a tight hug and started murmuring reassuring words to her under my breath. She had to calm down and focus on what was happening… or else we'd lose more agents…

"Galaxy-dear, I need you to calm down…" I told her, trying then to pull away from her, but she wouldn't let me go. "Please sweetheart… Everything is going to be alright…"

Hesitantly I pulled her to the ground when several bullets shot through the window; the glass shattering down around us. Galaxy and I exchanged a glance, and already I could see a few bruises and scars on my daughter's cheeks.

"Trust me, Galaxy… We agents are stronger than Herbert and those Proto-types put together…"

She looked at me sceptically through teary eyes, and nodded slightly.

"W-What are we gonna do?" she whimpered, wincing at a scream from one of the agents. I hung my head for a moment before replying.

"If we take out Herbert, it'll be easy to take down the Proto-types, right?" I inquired, looking at her with a slight idea in my head. The question was; could she catch on?

"… So… then they'd have no master to be controlled by?" Galaxy guessed, getting a nod from me. She brightened up a little. "And if they have no master, then they can't attack us! By Pythagoras' Theorem, Dad; you're a genius!"

"They don't call me the Gadget Guy for no reason," I admitted in triumph, getting to my feet and waddling over to the cupboard in the corner of the office. Hastily I opened it and pulled out a complex-looking gun. "Time for the Proto-types to meet the Triple-Fire 3000!"

"Ooh… nice…" Galaxy hissed with a grin, picking up her machine gun again. "Let's go kick some robot chassis!"

At that, we charged out of the office and ran back to the Command Room; Proto-Gary now hastily running after us. I spun around and shot back at him with the Triple-Fire 3000. Score; got him down! Reaching the Command Room, I left Galaxy's side and sprinted over to Herbert; Dot and Jet Pack Guy already quick on firing.

"Haha, this has to be the most fun I've had all year! You EPF Agents couldn't even hit me if I was standing still!" Herbert sniggered, dodging each one of our bullets. Dot and Jet drew back, panting heavily.

"How… H-How is he doing that!?" Dot asked in confusion.

"No clue… Just keep shooting!" I ordered, loading the Triple-Fire 3000 before setting target at Herbert. Before I could fire, a bullet shot past me, cutting through the skin on my right cheek. Angrily I spun around… and gasped sharply. Looks like Herbert called in reinforcements… Proto-Director, PH, Jet Pack Guy and even Cloudstar being those reinforcements…  
I hastily spun back around to hear Dot screech in pain as she was flung backwards by Herbert. Jet had quickly gotten chase on her, so I was left to face Herbert alone.

"G; look out; incoming agents!" Cloudstar36 called, flipping over beside me. Jay, Private2014, Bellykid5 and Hunter landed beside us; the Tech Agents actually looking prepared for a physical fight. Herbert only laughed at the six of us.

"You puny fools think you can take on me!? I'd like to see you try!"

With a narrow growl from Cloudstar, we raised our weapons; Herbert's grin fading.

"Score for us agents…" I muttered; a smile growing across my beak. "Three… two… one… fire…"

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD of story!  
Just kidding XD **

**You guys want more; huh, huh!?  
WELL YOU'RE GONNA GET MORE! Once… I finish this stupid Biology assignment… **

**Galaxy: *too mesmerised by story to speak* o.O **

**Heheh… If you don't get the gist, Gary and the Techies made Herbert go boom…. XD  
I AM SO LOVING THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL ARE TOO! **

**Ahem… Me thinks I've gone high… ^(._.^) derp… Robot Riot time!**

**More from Gary's P.O.V next!**


	19. Blood-stained feathers and drained souls

**… Hello all :3  
Back to Gary's P.O.V we go… Here's the 'pleasant' start for ya…**

* * *

With blood-stained feathers, I cautiously approached Herbert; the polar bear life-less before us, and poked him with the Triple-Fire 3000. I wasn't surprised when I got no response…

"Yes!" Private2014 cried from behind me.

"We got him!" Hunter added with a cheer. The other Tech Agents cheered along with him. As much as I was shaking from our actions, we still had one other problem…

"No celebrations yet, agents…" I said determinedly, turning back to them and indicating towards the Proto-types. "Stolen identities at five o'clock…"

"Yeah!" the Tech Agents chorused before running off to join the others. I grinned at their bravery. No matter how beaten we EPF agents were, we'd always get back up and charge on again. I glanced back at Herbert – dead and useless for causing trouble to us or the island now…

"You never were the smartest polar bear in the pack…" I said aloud, swinging the Triple-Fire 3000 onto my shoulder. "No wonder your plans to destroy the Ski Lodge, heat up the island and melt the ice, and reveal the identities of the EPF were all foiled by us…"

Now I was just talking to myself… I've gone mad… A grin spread across my beak at that.

"Hey look; now I am a mad scientist!" I cackled without realising, running out to help the other agents. Easily I helped Hunter and Jay take down Proto-Jet, and with the help of Raven and Private2014, Proto-Dot soon joined him. Now I was getting giddy…

"Okay, who's next!?"

"Easy G… We got them all already…" Cloudstar36 admitted, waddling over. Exhaling heavily, I calmed down and looked around at our messed-up, blood-stained HQ. Many agents had again fallen, but we had wiped out the Proto-types… Thank puffle for that!

"Good… G-Good job, agents…"

"G!"

… That was unexpected. Startled I looked around to try and spot Jet Pack Guy. My thoughts were wrong… Well and truly wrong…  
Tactical Lead, Stealth Lead and Comm Lead were all still in grave danger; the remaining Proto-types staggering towards them like zombie-penguins brought back from the dead. Proto-Director had managed to grab hold of Dot and now had her flippers around the Disguise Gal's neck; Dot herself close to tears. Jet was trapped underneath his worn-down Proto-type; the bot beeping angrily and muttering things inaudible to my ear… and then there was Galaxy and Rookie; the Comm Lead keeping a protective wing around my daughter as Proto-Cloudstar, Rookie and PH stumbled towards them. Hastily I glanced back at the Tech Agents.

"Looks like this Robot Riot's not over yet!" I insisted, holding the Triple-Fire 3000 above my head. "Agents; CHARGE!"

I had no idea what happened next but there were a lot of bullets shooting past every now and then. The Proto-types had managed to locate their laser-beam activations and found easier ways to try and hit us agents. Hastily I followed Icetail38 and ducked behind a stack of boxes just as Proto-Cloudstar aimed at us.

"So… w-what do we do now, G?" Icetail breathed, attempting to catch her breath while we hid. I looked around, trying to think of a plan to take the bots down.

"Well, we can't keep charging… That will indeed get us nowhere…" I explained. "But… we took down Herbert… The Proto-types shouldn't be able to function anymore…"

"I think your theory's wrong, G!" Icetail screeched; turning back and tossing one of her daggers at Proto-Cloudstar, the proto-type sparking violently before exploding. I shuddered at the sound.

"W-Well, that's not really our concern right now is i-… Gyah!"

Now that was really, really expected! Proto-Rookie had found us, and was obviously showing no mercy if its intention was to shoot me in the wing. Dropping the Triple-Fire 3000, I winced in pain as I put a flipper over the wound; hissing softly as I tried to stay calm.

"Hold on, G… Hey Cloud; max fire on Proto-Rookie!" Icetail cried. Cloudstar36 quickly dodged a laser from Proto-PH and hastily waddled over; jumping up and rapidly firing at the Comm Lead proto-type. It was down and out in two seconds flat.

"Score!" she squeaked, landing beside us. "But again… DUCK!"

"There go the main controls…" I murmured as she pulled us to the ground at a sudden explosion. "Ah!"

"Easy Cloud; G's been hit!" Icetail pointed out, indicating towards my bleeding wing. I felt sick and dizzy, but there was no time to give into pain. Hastily I tore off the sleeve of my lab coat and tied it over the wound; that helping a little.

"It'll heal. Right now we've got the last two Proto-types to stop…" I admitted, shooting a glance out to where Proto-Director and PH were; surrounded by the other agents. Bellykid5 and Galaxy were on one side, by the System Defender; both grinning as they loaded their weapons for the final time. Jay, Raven and Private2014 were opposite them, ready for any move by the Proto-types. This could be interesting…

"Agents…" Jet Pack Guy spoke up, stepping forward with a loaded sub-machine gun in his flippers. "Let's finish this…"

Curiously I watched with Cloudstar and Icetail, but then a frown spread across my beak. Something wasn't right… If they all fired at once…

"Wait!"

* * *

**… Cliff hanger… Mwahahaha!  
Next chappie will probs be the last… idk, depends on how long I wish to make it… **

**Galaxy: W-Wait… what happens after Dad calls out to the others? I wanna know, Cloud! **

**Gal, you; like everyone else, is gonna have to wait… I gotta change the ending now cause I thought of this. Originally it was only meant to be you who got hurt badly, but now… I've had this happen… **

**Galaxy: *gasps with a soft whimper* Y-You didn't… **

**No… No! I'd never do that! The EPF Agents have gotta live, Galaxy! Don't think like that!  
Yikes I better get typing the next chapter before I ruin everything! *runs off***


	20. Healing

**Galaxy's P.O.V X3**

**Gyah… I still feel horrible for hurting the EPF Agents… but, at least they got rid of the Proto-types; hooray! *cheers before wincing in pain* O-Ow, my flippers… Damn you and your ideas, Jet…**

* * *

Panicked, frightened voices…  
Soft, silent – some frantic, beeping noises…  
A comforting feeling beneath me, and warmth above me… What had happened? Where were we?  
I struggled a little to open my eyes and look around, but when I eventually did, I blinked in recognition. The Lighthouse Hospital? Some agent must have had just enough energy to call…  
Everything hurt and I felt exhausted, but I was beginning to worry. I had to know if the others were okay! Hastily I tried to sit up.

"Galaxy; Galaxy-dear! Please; stay down…"

That voice… Dad…  
I looked over at him with a sharp whimper; the Gadget Guy reassuringly stroking his flipper across my cheek. He himself looked horrible – his glasses cracked, lab coat torn and right wing casted… as well as his dark-blue feathers now badly blood-stained.

"D-Daddy?"

"Shh… Everything's going to be okay, my little Gadget…" he said softly, obviously trying to keep me calm, but I couldn't stay calm. Where were the others; were they okay!?

"Galaxy, please… Relax…"

"I-I c-can't…" I whimpered; tears quickly coming to my eyes. Dad then leant over and helped me sit up, pulling me into a gentle hug after he had done so.

"It's okay, sweetheart… We're going to be okay…"

I tried to believe him, but before I could say anything back, a weak groan from the bed beside us distracted me. Hastily I pulled away from Dad, watching as my red-feathered mentor stirred painfully in his sleep. Jet Pack Guy looked even worse than Dad…  
Three sets of stitches were above his right eye and an ugly looking tube was stuck in his beak. Just past the covers over his body, I could see a thick, white bandage wrapped around his chest; slightly stained with blood. I whimpered sharply at his condition.

"Jet's gonna be okay… r-right?" I asked, looking back at Dad. The Gadget Guy sighed heavily.

"They haven't determined it yet, my dear. A lot of the agents were hit in their final shoot-out to take out Proto-Director and PH…"

He indicated around to the rest of the hospital area. I only knew the injured penguins around us were agents because of their blood-stained uniforms hanging on pegs beside their beds as they recovered. All this happened just because Herbert wanted to take over? Even I didn't know how it could end so violently…  
Those tears I was trying so hard to prevent from coming soon ran down my cheeks. This was frightful and emotional for me all together. For all I know, one of my mentors could have been killed…

"I'm gonna get highly emotional from this… D-Don't cry, Ace…"

After rubbing my eyes, I noticed Bellykid5 was sitting up across from me; the top of her chest and shoulders bandaged almost identical to Jet's. She looked close to tears herself as she glanced beside her at PH and Ava; the two agents still highly unconscious to where we were.

"What a fight we put up…"

I slowly nodded and snuggled close to Dad as he put a flipper around me. Everything was going to be just fine… It had to be! The EPF never goes down this quickly…

"I'm surprised only some of us were critically damaged from that…" I heard Dot explain from where she sat on the other side of Jet Pack Guy's bed; peering out from under the bandage wrapped around her head. "It all happened so fast… I think none of us knew what we were shooting anymore…"

"This is why I pointed out such violent weapons were against EPF rules and regulations… Anything can harm you!" Dad spoke up, keeping me close. "It seems we were all foolish in our own game…"

"But… if Herbert hadn't kidnapped you and the proto-types, n-none of this would have happened!" I piped up; my voice shaky. That was half true, yet Dad knew he was mainly the one to blame.

"Galaxy-dear, if I hadn't drawn up those plans for the proto-types, then we wouldn't even be in here…"

I whimpered softly, almost jumping in fright at another droned tone of a heart monitor losing a beat. Dad, Dot and Bellykid hung their heads; Dot letting out a soft sigh.

"Another agent didn't make it through…" she said softly. I looked around in panic, wondering who it was… until a group of doctors quickly waddled over to the bed on my left; the green penguin laying there not even moving a muscle when he was shocked with the defibrillator machine. My eyes watered and I quickly put my flipper over my beak, coughing back a sharp sob.

"Rookie…"

* * *

**… *faints***

**Galaxy: Cloudstar! *hastily runs over and kneels down* Uh oh… U-Uhh, um well…It looks like Cloud's hurt herself so much she fainted… And now that she's killed off Rookie you're probably all gonna start a war with her; well, the Rookie fan-girls that is…**

**But he wasn't the only one! You know how badly we agents were beaten in this chapter! It was bound to happen! **

**… I'm sad now… *glances down at Cloudstar* I did say sad, not confused… If anyone's confused, stop reading immediately…**

**If not, stay tuned for the next chapter, guys… Review too.**

**It'll be the longest cliff-hanger ever… unless Cloud wakes up…**


	21. The three 'R's

**Hey guys, Galaxy here. Cloudstar gave up today; she's feeling a bit icky so I don't blame her, so… That means I had to go ahead and write the next chapter. Please tell me what you think of it in the reviews; this is the first time I've written a story!  
Btw, we're still in my P.O.V.**

* * *

Rookie was gone… Well and truly gone…  
None of us could believe it… and yes, by this time the other agents had managed to come around; but we all looked so… different…

"Some of us may die today…" I heard Dad say softly, grabbing everyone's attention. "But remember that we who die are heroes… each and every one of us. Without the EPF, the island would still be in danger from Herbert…"

Everyone nodded at his words; even some of the nurses who were tending to the agents listened in. It was agreeable… We'd already lost four agents; five now counting Rookie…

"… It's always the heroes that go down injured…" I added in a murmur. Dad put his flipper around me with a slight smile and carelessly shook his head.

"Not always, Galaxy-dear. Injured physically we may be, but… Look around; what do you notice about the others?"

I looked around, meeting eyes with each of the agents; some giving me a determined smile to indicate we were going to be okay.

"I don't get it…" I said softly, looking back up at Dad. "What do you mean?"

"Though as pained as we are, Ace…" Dot explained, steadying a dizzy Jet Pack Guy as he sat up. "… we'll never lose our spirit."

I brightened up a little in knowing the Tactical Lead was alright. Soon laying back, Jet shot me a small smile.

"M-My girl's r-right, Ace… N-No matter what, we'll a-always… be resourceful… be remarkable… be ready," he told me; his voice barely louder than a whisper. I felt close to tears again, and that felt horrible! I should have been happy that we were okay. I was, but… It almost didn't feel real that we had defeated Herbert…

"Hey guys… Anyone know how long we're gonna be in here?" Jay spoke up cautiously, putting a little pressure on the icepack she held against her head. "Cause… I kinda want to go back to the HQ…"

"That may be a while… well, for some…" Cloudstar36 sadly spoke up; her left wing casted from the shoulder to her elbow. "For others, they may never waddle again because of what happened…"

She then exchanged a glance with her sister, Flumberry2; the younger purple penguin sighing heavily as she leant against one of the arms of her wheelchair.

"I'm agreeing with Galaxy when she says heroes always go down injured…" she admitted, looking up. "How did all this start anyway?"

Then I noticed they had all directed their gaze to Dad; the Gadget Guy uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck.

"N-Now, now, agents. You all know i-it was only experimental…" he insisted, not making eye-contact. I giggled softly and rolled my eyes before reaching over and toppling onto him with a hug.

"You say that about everything and it always goes wrong," I teased, making a few of the agents laugh. Dad looked back at me with a slight scowl, but I could tell he was smiling.

"You can't tell me that; you're my daughter," he pointed out. Gently I bopped him on the beak.

"I can tell you whatever I like; I'm the Gadget Gal," I admitted with another giggle. From the other side of the room, I noticed PH; the puffle handler still out cold, and stopped my giggling. "Is… PH o-okay?"

Bellykid5 and Ava glanced over at the still agent; Ava struggling to get out of bed just to check on the puffle handler. She managed to waddle over to her without collapsing.

"It's okay, Galaxy; PH's fine," she explained with a soft laugh. "As long as she's got a puffle with her, everything's okay for that penguin."

She pointed out the small white puffle asleep beside PH's wing; the agents around them in stifled laughter trying not to wake her. With a smile, I listened to everyone's laughter; glad we'd be able to go back to being so happy even after a dreadful event. Because of them, even I too was in fits of laughter! One thing I love about the EPF Agents is that we can get over horrible things so quickly, and reflect back on the positive things that have happened, and… that we can always have a good laugh about it too; no matter how injured we are!  
… But then most of us fell silent at the sound of a ringing Spy Phone, and began looking around in confusion. I glanced at Dad as he searched his lab coat pockets and laughed nervously when he found it was his phone ringing.

"Heheh… Guess I'm the absent-minded one now…"

"Yes," I giggled. "Now hush, and answer it."

"Okay, okay! Hello?" Dad laughed; a small grin on his beak when he heard the voice at the other end. "Yes… I'll do it right away…"

Taking the phone away from his ear, he switched it to speaker, and did we get a surprise when we heard the voice of the caller!

"Agents, I would like to commend you all on your efforts of defeating Herbert once and for all. Though the battle was tough, you all pulled through in the end. Excellent work."

"Is that the-…?"

"It… c-can't be!"

"But… it is!"

"It's the Director!"

I exchanged a glance with Dad; the two of us laughing at the agents surprise.

"I gather you're feeling well yourself, Director?" the Gadget Guy then inquired, silencing the agents once more.

"Indeed I am, Agent G. And yet, the road ahead may be long, but the EPF will rise again," the Director reminded us. Between us all, we nodded our heads and exchanged a determined grin.

"Be resourceful; be remarkable; be ready!"

* * *

**Ahh, I feel happy now! *glomps Galaxy* You, are an awesome story writer! You remembered everything I told you that I wanted to happen! **

**Galaxy: *glomps Cloudstar back; giggles* I'm gonna get the giggles in a second if we don't move onto the next chapter! **

**Meh, it'll be kinda an epilogue anyway… Cause I want it to happen like, three weeks after this happened? **

**Galaxy: You can do that. Are you feeling okay now, Cloud? **

**Yesh I am :3  
Hope you're enjoying my stories, readers and, stay tuned for Chapter 21! This will probably be the most chapters I've ever written in any story I've uploaded. WOAH!  
BTW, Chapter 21 is in Gary's P.O.V… I've had enough of Galaxy… **

**Galaxy: Hey! **

**I'm kidding! X3**


	22. Not again

Three weeks after the attack… The EPF's looking like it never changed thanks to Rory and his construction crew – the whole thing nearly being destroyed after Herbert and the Proto-types decided to take us down. Already we had settled back in; despite our still-showing injuries, and started monitoring the island once more. I waddled out into the Command Room, proudly watching the agents at work. Never did I think to see this again…

"G, how's your wing healing up?" Jet Pack Guy called, waddling up beside me and elbowing me gently with his flipper. "Still achy?"

"Just a little, but look who's talking, Jet. You're looking like you never got hurt!" I pointed out, noting the cleanness of his red feathers and uniform.

"Haha; you know me. Tactical Lead's got to be ready for anything."

"Even this?"

Jet jumped in fright; causing me to laugh as Dot peered around from behind him.

"Hi!"

"I-It's a wonder why we call you the Disguise Gal…" the Tactical Lead scowled with a small smile. Dot chuckled softly and leant against his shoulder.

"And why I'm the Stealth Lead too," she pointed out. Jet was too busy wincing in pain to hear her.

"Dot; that's his bad shoulder!" I admitted with a slight grin. Dot hastily stepped back.

"Sorry; sorry!"

Jet stifled out a laugh after she had backed away and rubbed his shoulder. I wonder when that'll heal anyway…

"Hey Dad; come look at this!"

I nearly jumped out of my feathers at Galaxy's voice, but quickly shook off the fright before Jet or Dot noticed; hastily waddling over to my daughter. I looked down at the screen she was watching.

"What is it, Galaxy-dear?"

"Auntie Arctic's got news on us agents," she pointed out, quickly tapping against the key-pad and bringing up a screen so all the agents could see the broadcast. Silently we watched in hope as Aunt Arctic reported.

"_You wouldn't believe the news I just received, penguins! As you can see, we're here at the Ski Village and look at that! Construction on the Everyday Phoning Facility has gone splendidly! Soon the crew will be available to answer your calls once more on any inquires here on the Island. But that's not all!  
Just a year ago, the dreaded incident of Operation; Blackout occurred, all because of one polar bear by the name of Herbert P. Bear… but as we all know, he was stopped by none other than our own Elite Penguin Force! _

_I talked to one of the agents the other day and she had told me every-guessed detail about Herbert's plan and how they were going to stop him. But on another note, the EPF have once again stoped Herbert! For good, this time!_"

As Arctic went on, I gently face-flippered and kept my flipper over my eyes.

"Please don't mention the story of me building the Proto-types, Miss Arctic…"

I heard Galaxy giggle softly and looked down at her.

"Shh…"

"Can't admit embarrassment," she teased. I rolled my eyes with a smile and glanced back up at the screen.

"_Here's just a basic image of those who attacked the EPF while agents were there and at the ready, yet… I've never been so shocked before…_"

When the photo came up; Dot, Jet and I exchanged a worried glance.

"You don't think… they think it's us… d-do you?" Dot wondered nervously. PH waddled over with a slight scowl across her beak.

"If they do believe it's us, mate, Arctic would need proof…" she insisted, folding her flippers.

"We'll have to let them know it's _not _us…" I admitted. "Or we'll be in trouble all over again…"

"Let's fix this, agents before any other unexpected visitors decide to drop in on the Island," Jet commanded; the Tactical Agents nodding determinedly. Galaxy was just going to switch off the video-screen when a sudden shriek from the recording stopped her.

"Don't turn off that video, Galaxy!" I called, stopping all the agents in their tracks.

"_Penguin Isle is under attack! I repeat, Penguin Isle is under attack!_"

Aunt Arctic paused as the camera panned up to the sky and focused on a bot with jet-packs fastened to its back.

"_Some weird robots j-just came down and started attacking the island. All work on everything will be lost if we don't do something now! Oh… where's the Elite Penguin Force when you need them; help!_"

The video then went sideways as if the camera had been dropped or knocked to the ground before going static. Galaxy hastily switched off the video and looked up.

"Dad? What now?" she asked softly. I looked at the ground in thought.

"Proto-Bot's back… with the Jet-Bot, Snow-Bot and Wheel-Bot…" I said aloud in a murmur. "Agents… looks like our resting days are over…"

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN! Proto-Bot's returned!  
But… that's another story in the making! Yay! **

**Galaxy: Not really though… right? **

**Right… I wanna take a break from writing dramatic, EPF stories and move onto something with the Penguin Band… I do that :)  
So yeah readers, I hope you all enjoyed 'Why?'; the story that started from a one-shot and turned into a 21-chapter-story out of boredom… Whee! *collapses* **

**Galaxy: Dear god… *face-flippers with a soft giggle* Anyway, that's this story over! Stay tuned for more of Cloudstar's stories in the future, guys! And hey; you never know but one day they might actually turn into a book of some sort if she keeps on writing! Bye now!**


End file.
